


Modern Vikings

by PrimedOverlord



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Development, Death, F/F, Murder, One Shot, Slavery mention, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimedOverlord/pseuds/PrimedOverlord
Summary: A series of one shots exploring character development in nine OCs in different scenarios. Some will interact with canon, others with each other.





	1. Gobber's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> For the time being, the first prompt is very tame. I will update tags and warnings over time as I add onto it.

The voice was soft. Barely undetectable under the din of the forge. But Gobber could easily pick it up over his loud hammering. A smile split his lips as he picked up the metal with his thongs prosthetic and placed the metal he was shaping back into the furnace for reheat. 

“Ah, Runny. Was wonderin’ when you’d return. How’s life on Berk —“ He turned around to see the scrawny youth Hiccup had caught mid air two weeks prior. She stood behind the counter with a slouch. Her head hung low and she’d refused to make eye contact out of shame. Her hair was beginning to grow and fill out more, leaving her to resemble Hiccup at that age a little. But what had taken him aback was the noticeable shiner on her left eye. He didn’t think it possible that skin could turn such a color. 

“Already making friends I see.” Gobber joked light heartedly, seeing the youth’s predicament. 

“Is it, that noticeable?” She was still insecure around others. Untrusting and very flighty. He’d only ever seen this kind of behavior in freedmen and freedwomen who suffered at the hands of cruel masters under thralldom. He was beginning to understand why she’d been named Runny to begin with. 

“Well… In this light, it’s not really all that bad per se,” Gobber waggled his hand in gesture. “So, who gave ya that purple badge of courage?” He’d then asked curiously as he parted. 

“I. I would rather not say.” The youth rubbed at her arm nervously as she looked away. Gobber glanced back, catching her staring at a trio of youths that were passing through the upper plaza as they were laughing and chatting among themselves. He then put two and two together as he watched her shrink away from them. 

“Helga troubles eh?” He observed as he reached over head and plucked off a bareback saddle from the rack. He could see the teen stare at him with a mixture of shock and guilt. 

“Don’t tell Snotlout I said this, but despite age difference on the two, she gives him problems too. Seen him walking around favoring his shoulder one time with a pronounced limp. Looked to me like Helga near broke his arm off over some sibling squabble.” He chortled as he hobbled back over to the counter top. 

“Ya look like something’s on yer mind?” He observed as he sat the bareback saddle down on the counter top between them. She looked like she had a question for him. But was too timid to ask. Gobber had placed his hand over hers when she reached up to grab the saddle. 

“What ever it is bothering you lass, you can trust ol’ Gobber.” He offered. He wanted to help bring her out of her shell. But he knew he couldn’t force her. Things like this took time to heal. 

“How,” She stopped herself, chewing on her lower lip anxiously. “How can you tell, if you like someone?” She finally ousted the question. She looked up at Gobber hopefully. 

“Love is a very fickle thing. It knows no gender. But once Freyja has blessed you, you find yourself pining to be with that someone. Ya think about them quite a bit. Even when you’re suppose to be focussing on your training. And ya find yourself thinking of ways to be noticed.” He explained. 

“Have you, ever been in love?” She then asked. It seemed like she was beginning to trust him. She was certainly more verbal now that her curiosity was stronger than her self preservation. 

“I thought I was in love once. But it turned out to be just gas.” Gobber chortled. He felt accomplished that he’d got a chuckle, even if a forced one, from the youth. 

“Sure you got a hold on that saddle, Runny? I could send for Fishlegs to help ya.” He’d then offered, watching as she hefted it up. Only to be weighed down by the large saddle as she held it against her chest to keep from falling. 

“I’ve, I’ve got it. Thanks.” She struggled, but seemed to have a good hand on it. The strength training with Snotlout seemed to be working. Although she looked mighty funny bending backwards to balance a saddle that was twice her size. 

“Oh, and Gobber,” He cocked a brow as she turned to face him. “My name’s Renee.” She reminded him. 

“I thought that’s what I said. _Runny_.” He shrugged his shoulders as he watched her leave, placing her feet carefully in front of her as she walked down towards the arena. 

“A strange lass that one is,” Gobber shook his head as he turned back to the forge, only to see the fires have died down in the pit. “Oi, Grump, ya let the fires die again!” He shouted in frustration. He certainly couldn’t get much work done now.


	2. Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot prompt "Being trained by a mentor".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose to make this a Snotlout appreciation post. You'll see canon calling Renee "Runny" or "Backsweat" throughout her section. This is due to being lost in translation with modern era names.

“Alright guys, let’s head em up and move out!” Snotlout barked, mounting Hookfang. He took the moment to look over his small group of rookies. At the beginning of the season, it was just three. His younger sister and her two friends. Now they had a late edition to dragon training. The outsider that Hiccup had taken a shining to. 

Snotlout huffed, watching the scrawny youth struggle as she tried to climb into her saddle. It seemed every time the Nadder shifted or jerked suddenly, she faltered. 

“Come on Backsweat or you’ll be left behind!” Snotlout shouted. He didn’t understand what Hiccup saw in her. He just saw a coward that was afraid of her own shadow. And that irritated him. 

“Just leave the hiccup behind!” Helga called out to him from atop of her own Monstrous Nightmare. 

“If she’s as clumsy in the air as she is on land we’re better off trying to tame a Slitherwing!” Viktor agreed. 

“As much as I agree with you, Hiccup’s orders. No rookie is to be left behind unsupervised.” Snotlout countered. He didn’t want a straggler in his training course, but he wasn’t about to shirk his responsibilities. Especially when he knew Hiccup was watching _him_ from the bleachers. 

“Just ignore the beak and climb on! One foot at a time!” Snotlout ordered, watching Renee flinch away from her dragon for what had to be the fifteenth time. They were losing daylight at this rate. He watched as she gulped a big breath and inched closer to the saddle. 

“That’s it. Now pull yourself into the saddle!” Snotlout instructed. She finally had one foot in a stirrup, unfortunately she had paused. 

“Sometime while we’re still young!” Helga chided, earning laughter from her two friends and teammates. 

“Another outburst like that and you’ll be on limpet rations the rest of the season.” Snotlout turned to Helga. He smirked seeing his sibling crossing her arms and furrowing her brows in silent protest. Just one of the many perks of being in charge. 

He barely turned around when the juvenile Nadder took to the air in a flurry. Its rider clinging onto the saddle for dear life and wailing. 

“I told him pairing her with Hardhead was a bad idea. Come on, Hookfang!” Snotlout growled, wasting no time in taking to the air after the youth. 

He was quick to catch up with the rookie as he evened out to fly beside them. He glanced over, seeing that she was barely hanging onto her saddle. 

“I’ve got good news and bad news. Good news is ya got on the dragon. Bad news is you need to get in the saddle.” Snotlout called out to her. He could see her clinging onto what she could for dear life as she hung off the side of her dragon. 

“I, I’m scared!” She cried, her eyes tightly shut. 

“Look at me, Runny!” He barked, watching as she shook her head in protest. He furrowed his brows. He didn’t want to have to do this. But it left him no choice. 

“You don’t think I’m scared, right?” He watched with bated breath as she cracked an eye open and looked over at him. 

“Truth is, I am scared. Every time we rush into battle I’m terrified none of us will make it out alive. But that’s what we do. We’re vikings. We run towards the thing that scares us. And that’s what makes us brave.” He could see that both her eyes were open and on him. Good. 

“And right now you have to do just that. I know you’re scared, but you have to climb into that saddle and gain control of Thunderhead.” He lectured. He watched as she tried to reach for the handlebar of her saddle. She shrieked as she lost grip when Thunderhead jerked course. She flattened herself back against the side of the saddle. 

“Come on Runny, you almost had it!” Snotlout encouraged. 

“Focus on the handlebar! Not your surroundings!” He instructed. 

She opened her eyes once more and stared at the handlebar. Focussing on her objective. She nervously reached up and managed to grab it. 

“That’s it. Now pull yourself up. You can do it. I know you can.” Snotlout pressed. 

His words of encouragement fueled Renee. She began to hoist herself up by pushing herself off of Thunderhead’s thigh. 

“Yes! You got it! Now grab him by the spikes and even him out! Don’t be afraid, I’m right beside you!” He encouraged, seeing her finally in the saddle and hunched over tightly onto the handlebar. 

Her first grip was shaky. Thunderhead managed to yank the spike out of her loose grip with a quick jerk of the head. She clasped a hold of it again and fought to maintain grip as Thunderhead continued to shake his head. Thunderhead squawked objectively when she grabbed a hold of another spike and began to hold his head still. 

“See? Nothing to it!” Snotlout beamed with pride to see that she had managed to gain control of the dragon. He could see that she too was smiling with pride as she looked over at him. 

“Let’s get back to the others. And Runny,” Renee shot him a dubious look. “If you ever tell anyone what I said to you about being scared, I will _deny_ it.” He warned with a growl. Seeing her nod nervously, he felt secure knowing that his inner most secret was safe from the scrutiny of the others.


	3. Making Fiends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a Helga and Renee indulgence short. They weren't always so close. Their relationship started off rocky.

“You’re not a Hooligan. You’re not even a real viking.” Helga’s venomous tone cut through the air. The four youths were waiting within the arena for their mentor that morning. With no one to supervise them, Helga took the opportunity to strike now that her cousin wasn’t within hearing range. 

Renee shrank back. She watched as Helga circled her, eyeing her like a fresh kill. She could hear her two lackeys who stood off to the side, sniggering into their hands and making bets on how long it took for Helga to break her. She could feel her chest tighten with each passing breath. Her eyes darted about the bleachers, then to the sky. Hoping for Hiccup or one of his friends to swoop in and save they day. But she was on her own. She looked back to Helga and tried to swallow a hard lump in her throat.  

“What kind of viking is so pale she looks like a draug?” Helga asked. Grabbing Renee by the sleeve and holding her arm up to prove her point. Placing her well tanned hand up against Renee’s ghostly pale hand for comparison.  

Renee wanted to speak. To tell her to leave her alone. Or explain herself. But the promise of pain for talking out of line were still ingrained in her psyche. Instead, Renee pulled her sleeve free and shrank away. 

“And why short hair? Are you suppose to be male or female?” Helga demanded. 

A whimper escaped Renee’s lips. She didn’t want to upset Helga. Fearing if she spoke, her cheek would catch the wrong side of her hand. Instead, she continued to back off and try to shrink herself best she could. 

“What’s the matter? Are you mute too?” Helga advanced Renee. 

Renee felt the cold limestone of the arena wall against her back. Helga was right on top of her now. She could see just how much taller this intimidating shield maiden was compared to her own height. Helga had a solid foot over Renee. If she wasn’t so terrified of Helga, she would have taken this chance to gape at her chest which hovered at eye level. Instead Renee focussed on looking up at Helga’s beautiful sapphire eyes and shook her head. 

“Well, speak if you can!” Helga bent over to where she could be face to face with Renee. She could see her quivering lips trying to form the words. But nothing came of it. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Helga pressed. 

Helga glared at the trembling youth before her. She could see just how small she was compared to her own height. Her pasty pale skin couldn’t possibly be the reason for her cousin’s interest in this outsider. And her personality was about as charming as a newborn fawn. That couldn’t be why she was popular with her cousin’s inner circle. 

Renee’s chest began to heave, she found it more and more difficult to breathe. As though she were suffocating. Her eyes stung as tears threatened to spill. Trying to talk just made breathing more difficult for her. 

“Speak!” Helga thundered, her voice echoed off the high walls. She had thrown her hand at Renee, only to miss on purpose to intimidate her. Her palm came to rest beside her head on the wall. 

Renee let out a wail, thinking she’d been hit. She did not feel the burning hot sting of being slapped. Instead, she felt a cool wet sensation. Tears had finally spilled over the brim and had started flowing. 

“Looks like we’ve a mute coward among ranks.” Helga looked over her shoulder towards her two friends. 

“I’m, I’m not a coward.” Renee finally found her voice. But it scraped along her throat and came out amidst a sob. 

“Oh, so the coward does speak.” Helga craned her neck to look down at her. 

“Not a coward.” Renee repeated. 

“You’re afraid of dragons, of other people, of your own shadow. Just now you proved your cowardice to me!” Helga boomed. A smirk crossed her lips to see Renee flinch once again. 

“You shouldn’t be here. Dragon training’s for only the worthiest viking. Now yours truly, I’m a worthier viking for this training. I’m bigger, stronger, faster, and better than you ever will be. And you? You are not a viking. You are nothing but a pretender.” Helga gloated. Her smirk stretched from ear to ear by now. 

Renee closed her eyes. Tears continued to course down her cheeks as she balled up her fists. She’d been ostracized and disrespected by her uncle all her life. Even on Berk when she found freedom from her uncle’s shadow, she faced the same treatment. Something inside her snapped. 

“ _Just because you had a better childhood doesn’t mean the rest of us have_!” Renee shouted. She could feel her face flush hot in anger. 

In a flash, Helga was shoved away with force and Renee had rushed past her. Helga watched in surprise as Renee ran through the entrance of the arena. Pushing past Hiccup and Fishlegs on their way in. Both had watched on with worry and concern before turning to look at Helga. Having their suspicions. 

“What did you say…?” Hiccup furrowed his brows. He could see it in Helga’s stance that she was responsible for Renee’s outburst. 

“We were just talking and she flipped out.” Helga lied. Although it was a half truth. She at least didn’t hurt the runt. Hiccup should be grateful she at least restrained herself. Unfortunately it looked to her like Hiccup wasn't going to believe her. 


	4. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once it's not prompt guided, nor is it focussed on Renee. But her uncle Ivar (who happens to be a time displaced heir to an extinct tribe) and how he interacts with her. Renee happens to be 13 years old here.

Ivar towered over his niece. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched her sob. How he despised her. She looked just like her mother. And she grew to resemble the savage with each passing day. Why hadn’t he killed her when he had easily disposed of her parents nine years prior? Perhaps it was his late wife’s love for the useless child. He wasn’t sure, but still he beat himself over it. 

“Yeh shouldn’t cry. Yeh’r a viking. Vikings do not cry.” He spoke. 

He watched as she rubbed her tears away while clasping onto her arm. Only to smear dirt across her face. He felt dread pang his stomach as those haunting green eyes lifted up to gaze upon him. He remained stoic. 

“It, it hurts.” She sobbed, holding her arm out to him. 

He remained resolute, watching as she unfurled her fingers from around her arm to reveal a red scrape. 

“And it will hurt for awhile. It is nothing to cry over,” He spoke. “Head up, chest out. Yeh’r a viking. Don’t disappoint me with weakness.” He was not going to settle with the hiccup crying at every injury. Then she asked the question he hadn’t expected. 

“Did you cry? When you received that scar?” She pointed up at her own brow. He knew she was talking about the scar that was painted over his left brow. The scar that marked the day his life fell out from beneath him. 

“Nay. I knew to hold my tongue. And do yeh know why?” He watched as she shook her head. It seemed as though her focus on him calmed her sobbing. Only sparse sniffling remained. 

“Had I cried, the savage would have found me, and finished me off.” He regaled. 

“What’d the savage look like?” He’d heard his niece ask. 

His memories transported him back to that one fateful afternoon so many years ago. When he sat at his father’s elbow who held a conclave with his general and council. They were deep in converse among each other when the door opened. Revealing a stranger. 

“He was tall. And his face was ravaged with hate.” Ivar began. His memories continued to flood him. 

He could remember how his father and everyone in the room laughed at the uninvited outsider after he’d spoken. Even he’d laugh. Men who could control dragons? Outrageous! That was when all hell broke loose. Fire began to erupt everywhere. Ivar was pushed out of the way as a beam crushed his father, pinning him to the floor. 

“He was a creature who killed without mercy. Though his eyes were green, they burned with the fires of Muspellheim.” He sucked in a breath to quell his fears and closed his eyes. 

He could almost feel the sting of the blade. In his memories he saw his father lay dead, imprisoned beneath the large beam that continued to smolder. The very beam he’d tried to pull off of his father moments before the savage had tried to kill him. Only for the blade to dig into his brow.  

“Yeh were fortunate I happened along to protect yeh. All those years ago. When he returned to finish his job. And unfortunately, yeh’r mother was his target.” He felt a small hand seek solace in his. The tiny fingers grasping onto his. 

He’d opened his eyes and looked down to see his niece, looking up at him with admiration. For a fleeting moment, he felt sympathy for her. But soon as his eyes fixed on hers, that feeling died like his hope so many years ago. 

“Come. Jet will clean yeh up. Then it’s time yeh started training.” He pulled his hand away from her, only to usher her beside him. 

“What kind of training?” She had asked, hurrying to keep up with his wide stride. 

“A viking must know how to fight, to protect himself. Yeh wouldn’t be able to protect yeh’self if yeh encountered the savage again.” He said. 

“I could probably talk to him. The savage.” Renee began as she hopped along stepping stones beside her gargantuan uncle. “I bet the savage is lonely. That’s why he kidnaps children. He must want a friend.” She continued. Huffing as she hurried to catch up to him. 

“Yeh’r sympathy would only fall on deaf ears.” Ivar chuckled. Children were naive. And his niece were as naive as they came. He envied her optimism. He’d seen first hand just how cruel the real world was. And what it can do. And he was the product of this cruelty.


	5. A plan forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written to fill in a plot hole. Of why Ivar decides to build his own army of dragon fliers. And why he purges local tribes. This also takes place after Renee encounters the ghostwing and falls down the rabbit hole. She's not dead, but presumed to be by Jet after Ivar broke the news.

“What is so important out there, that you’re willing to risk it all for?” Jet questioned, watching as Ivar stoked the fire pit between them. 

“Glory, gold, revenge. These are three important things men search the world for.” Ivar fed more wood into the fire. “Some never find it. And some are so greedy they lose themselves. And eventually their lives, to the elements before they can achieve their goal.” Satisfied, he crossed the floor to his chair. 

“But what I seek, is neither glory, or riches. I seek revenge.” He sat down, sinking into his arm chair. 

“And how do you propose we accomplish your revenge?” Jet asked. He was still trying to wrap his mind around having lost Renee and the fact that they were a thousand years in the past. That a creature presumed myth was their gateway. It was difficult for him to put effort into formulating a plan for Ivar’s idea. Perhaps if he told him his plans, he could help strengthen it.

“That is where yeh come in. And why yeh’r skills at wrangling creatures are important. To fight this savage, we are going to need to fight at his level.” Ivar proposed. He could see the look of confusion in Jet’s eyes and smirked. 

“Did yeh think he was just going to surrender? That this savage would bow before he who was truly more powerful than all of Asgard?” Ivar’s voice rose. But it was not of anger. It was that of amusement. Seeing Jet flinch filled him with a sense of satisfaction. 

“Nay, we fight dragon fire with dragon fire. Simple tools like the arrow, or halberd, cannot amount to the strength of the beasts. And he commands an entire flock.” Ivar pointed out. 

“So you’re proposing I hunt, and capture dragons. Slowly building up your own flock? Are you mad?” Jet proclaimed as he stood up. “You’re asking me to hogtie vicious flying dinosaurs. Oh and let’s not forget the fun part. They _breathe_ FIRE!” Jet had lost his temper as fear fueled his outburst. 

“This is asking a lot of me. I’m use to wrangling cattle. Not a thousand pound reptile!” Jet panicked. 

“Think of them as giant cattle, my dear Jet. Once yeh figure out how to bring them down, it will become easier. Perhaps yeh should hire dragon trappers to join yeh’r flotilla. They may be savages, but they’ve more knowledge of the beasts.” Ivar was amused with Jet’s shout. For once he let his outburst slide. 

“Yeh gathering my own flock is not the best part. Nay. Yeh, along with my best warriors will be riding these beasts into battle. Why do yeh think I’ve had yeh and my boys riding horseback? Did yeh think it was a simple matter of formality?” Ivar chortled. 

Jet opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words despite the fact that they were right at the tip of his tongue. They were just out of his reach. Instead he merely closed his mouth. He was beginning to question Ivar’s sanity. And was beginning to question if he truly meant what he said about Renee’s death being a horrible accident. Slowly he sat back down in his chair. 

“And how do you tame a man eating reptile?” Jet found his voice again. He can remember watching Jurassic Park back in college and it scaring the life out of him. Now his best friend from high school was demanding a lot out of him. 

 “Same way yeh break a horse. With time, patience, and dominance.” Ivar said. 

“Alright. But what about supplies? We’ve only just begun ploughing the fields and raising what livestock we’ve brought with us. These supplies won’t last us through the winter months.” Jet began to relax, changing the topic. He didn’t think he could stomach the thought of trying to tame a winged reptile that saw him as fast food right now. 

“Then we take from our neighbors. Why do yeh think we’re called vikings? It’s not just a formality or a title, Jet. We’re pirates. We see what we want, we take it. No remorse, nor regrets.” Unfortunately in Ivar’s mind, he envisioned exterminating his neighbors as well. Not just as a precaution to prevent them from coming at his fledgling tribe, but also to expand his territory. He hadn’t considered taking thralls, as it just means more mouths to feed. But he’d consider it should the opportunity arise. 

“Yeh just worry about gathering my dragons. I’ll worry about feeding the tribe.” Ivar spoke calmly, seeing Jet eye him with worry. 

“Alright. Seems sound.” Jet breathed in deep through his nose. Trying to relax. He could still feel his heart beating in his throat from his earlier outburst. 

“When should I leave?” He asked, looking over towards Ivar. 

“In a week’s time. That should give yeh enough time to gather the appropriate supplies. Are there any more questions yeh want to get off yeh’r chest?” Ivar cocked a brow. 

Jet wanted to ask him about Renee’s death. And how he truly felt about her gone just like that from their lives. But he thought better to keep to himself. Slowly, Jet shook his head. If he was going to survive this, he was going to need to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself.


	6. Dance with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my years of watching Criminal Minds, I have learned that every great villain needs a stressor that makes him snap. And what you're about to read is Ivar's. This one shot has depictions of death, suicide, and torture. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.

“Alishia?” Ivar called out. He was tired. It had been a long night. The life of a bouncer was not an easy one. The sound of his boss laughing at his encounter with the savage still stung freshly. One day he’d teach the old man what true fear was. 

He crossed the foyer of their condo. Even if he put up with his boss laughing and mocking him, his boss paid him wealthily. Keeping him and his family in luxury. He laid his coat over the back of a chair before looking around. Things were as they had been the previous day he’d returned home. Something was wrong. 

Alishia usually bustled about their tiny cramped condo to keep it cleaned. Looking after three boys was a major job. That’s when he’d noticed it. His youngest was crying. He was quick to his one year old’s side and picked him up. Calming him with a soothing voice. 

As he entered the kitchen area, he could see that dishes were still strewn about as though no one had cleaned up after breakfast. He felt dread sneak in. It was unlike Alishia to leave things as they were. She was a perfectionist and kept things spotless. She’d even been caught yelling at the boys for making a mess and not cleaning up after themselves. Something he’d found attractive in the woman. 

Retrieving a bottle for his one year old, he sat the child down at his high chair. He braced himself as he left his son in the kitchen and made his way into their bedroom. He’d called her name several times, and no answer. His heart began to creep into his throat. Forming a lump. But he swallowed it back down. 

“Ali?” He called out, entering their bedroom, wondering if she was sick. But she was not in bed. The bed was as it was left that morning. A mess like their kitchen. By now he was beginning to worry. His mind crossed back to last week. When he’d overheard his sister trying to talk Alishia into leaving him. His brows furrowed. Had she left him? What had he done to be abandoned by her? Sure they fought. All married couples fought. And maybe he got a little too aggressive sometimes. But he’d always apologize after. 

He’d skirted their bed, then he caught sight of her. She lay deathly still on the floor of their bathroom. He felt as though his breath escaped him and his heart ripped out of his chest. He’d rushed over to her, pulling her lifeless body into his arms. He then saw the gashes on her wrists. The blood had since dried, telling him this happened long before he’d gotten home. His eyes soon drew attention to his own wrists which bore scars from his own failed attempts. 

He sat there, holding her body close to his. He cradled her, willing for his body heat to bring her back to him. A minuet passed. Then two, then five. No life stirred from her. He bent over her body as tears began to fall. 

 

 

 

Ivar sat outside his sister’s apartment in his car. He’d run his arm across his nose, stifling a sniffle. All three of his boys were asleep in the back of the car. It had not even been twenty four hours since the death of his beloved wife. In his hand he held the very dagger his wife had killed herself with. He’d come to terms that it was his sister’s fault. No. It was the savage. It had come back after all these years to torment him. And he was going to seek his revenge. 

It was easy to make his way into her apartment that evening. His sister and her husband seemed so happy to see him. They had not yet learned of his wife’s tragic death. And it sickened him. 

“You alright big guy? You look like you’ve been crying.” His sister asked, bringing him some tea. Big guy. That was the doting name she’d called him. Ever since he’d been adopted. 

“I’m fine.” His voice never faltered. It was monotone. 

“Really? Because your lip is doing that thing when you’re lying. Is everything alright? How’s Alishia and the boys?” Her tone was changing, growing worried. 

He’d felt as though he’d been kicked in the gut. That she was responsible for his wife’s death. She had talked his wife into leaving him. And she had done so by killing herself. He’d finally snapped. 

“Do you remember,” He breathed in deeply to calm his boiling anger. “Last week, after the family had gotten together?” He began. Speaking calmly and collectively. He watched his sister’s face. No, he watched the savage’s face. Studying for any sign of lies. 

“I’m not sure.” She spoke. Her eyes dilated. He could see she was afraid. Good. He could approach this like any other business transaction. 

“Last week as my family and I were about to leave.” He continued. He breathed in slowly through his nostrils. Calming his anxiety. He would need his firm hands for this. 

“Oh. That was when I pulled Alishia into a hug. What’s wrong with that?” She cocked a brow. But she knew what Ivar was talking about. 

“Did something happen to Alishia?” She then asked, growing concerned. 

“I found her today. Dead on our bathroom floor. Her wrists slit with this very dagger.” He then admitted, placing the dagger on the table before him after withdrawing it from his coat. The clatter of the dagger paled in comparison to her gasp. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know _why_ she killed herself?” His voice grew dangerously cold. 

“She was tired Ivar,” His sister spoke delicately. She could see in his eyes he was a dangerous man to be around. “She was tired of being abused all the time.” She explained cautiously. She licked at her now dried lips, and watched him. 

Ivar looked at her. His brows narrowed. He didn’t see his sister anymore. All he saw was a beast, a savage before him. Laughing at him, mocking him. He grit his teeth into a sneer. 

 

 

He stood over the body of his sister’s husband. The body of his sister lay not ten feet away. The bloodied dagger which Alishia killed herself with, now used to kill two more people that day. He just had one more person to kill under this roof. It would be easy. He’d done it before. 

Yet he stalled. He looked down at the bloodied blade in his massive hand, then at his handiwork. He felt empty. Killing the savage that possessed his sister should have been satisfactory. But there was nothing but an empty void. 

He then looked up. The sound he’d hoped would never hear. His niece. Four years old and clutching to a violet dragon plush. Moments seemed to pass before she began to wail. Just what he needed. A witness. 

He pocketed the bloodied dagger. He still had one more person to kill after he was done here. But for now, he had to deal with her. 

He was quick to scoop the child into his arms. She practically vanished into the crook of his arm as he cradled her. He looked her over as he tried his best to calm her. She was absolutely average, the kind of unremarkable, skinny, freckled girl who was easy to overlook in a crowd. The only thing that stood out were her green eyes. 

“Easy now. I’m here.” He spoke. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. The child was smaller than his hand. He could easily snap her neck without a problem. But looking at her, he could see his second son, Virgil. He couldn’t bring himself to kill her if he tried. But he couldn’t raise her by himself. 

 

 

“And so you see, Tommi. That’s why I quit. I hope you have no hard feelings?” He took a bite out of a loaf of bread he’d pulled from the man’s plate. The man he’d spoken to slumped over into his meal. Wheezing desperately for air. His eyes focussed on him, watching as he finished the bread. 

“Needs a bit of salt.” Ivar picked up the salt shaker and began to untwist the lid. He then skirted the man, approaching him from behind. Ivar smirked at his handiwork. His boss was not long for this world. Not after the extensive damage he’d done. He’d cut away the ribs from Tommi’s spine after carving an eagle in his back using the very blade he’d used to kill his sister and her husband. 

He then emptied the salt shaker into his hand and lavishly spread the salt over the open wounds on the man’s back. He reveled in the hiss that escaped the wounded man he once called boss. He then yanked the man’s lungs through his back, resulting in the man releasing one final scream before death set in. 

Ivar then stepped back and looked around the private den. All around him were men either dead or dying. He was not about to leave witnesses. 

One by one, he’d finished off the mobsters that were dying by slicing their throats. He then glided back over to Tommi who lay lifeless. He placed his hand on the mafia don’s scalp and leaned down. 

“Maybe in your next life you will know not to make fun of a man who knows what it’s like to come face to face with fear and live.” He whispered into the dead man’s ear. He then stabbed the blade into the man’s crown before walking off. He blended through the club, disappearing into the crowd of clubbers dancing to the music. Unaware of the massacre in the owner’s private quarters upstairs.


	7. Impromptu rendevous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple notes: First off, Edmund Alvinson is a key character used to push Helga and Renee closer in their relationship. He's barely here for two chapters before he'll be gone, back to Outcast island with his father Alvin. Edmund likes Helga, but Helga despises Edmund because he's a cocky and arrogant asshat who's always hitting on her when he's on Berk. Secondly, Edmund challenges Renee to a holmgang because of his jealousy over Renee's closeness with Helga when he can't pound on her in front of Hiccup or his friends. Because he has such a small, but significant role here, he won't get any one shot focuses unless we're looking at Helga's youth. 
> 
> This one shot takes place after Edmund issues the holmgang and Renee's forced to wait three days before the challenge. And Renee finds solace in an unexpected source.

It was only day two. Renee felt like she was being strung out on a hook and left to dangle. Every time she saw Edmund, he would draw his thumb across his neck and give her a wicked smile, gesturing her end. And she could feel her anxiety increasing with each encounter. She woke up that morning feeling like she couldn’t breathe. Like she was suffocating. And now she couldn’t focus on anything but the upcoming holmgang the day after tomorrow. And focussing on it just stirred dread once again. 

“What did I do to deserve this…” Renee groaned. 

She came to rest against the corner of a cabin. Her lack of sleep plus fighting her fears left her emotionally and physically drained. She sensed another panic attack beginning the longer she dwelled on it. She could feel a numbing tingling sensation beginning in the tips of her fingers again. And her chest threatening to tighten on her, making breathing all but impossible. She tried to swallow a lump in her throat but found it difficult. 

She looked over to her left. She still had quite a journey to make before she got to the arena down below. Where she could be alone with Thunderhead. She couldn’t steal Toothless from Hiccup every time she had a panic attack. Even if petting his dragon and its gentle trilling did ease her into a relaxed state. It was like petting a giant scaly cat for her. But she had her own dragon, and right now that was where she wanted to be. 

She sucked in a deep breath and pushed herself away from the cabin. She barely took one step before she felt a hand grab her from behind and forcibly pull her into the alley. She yowled, thinking maybe it was Edmund who was hoping to get a punch in edge wise before their duel. A hand clamped down around her mouth and a familiar voice shushed her. 

Renee relaxed her tense muscles to the best of her ability once she knew who had her. She then glanced back. 

“Do you _want_ him to know we’re here?” Helga growled into her ear. 

Renee’s eyes widened and shook her head against Helga’s hand. She heard Helga breath in deeply through her nose. Leaving Renee to cock a brow. Did Helga just inhale her scent? It didn’t help that she could feel Helga’s chest against her back. She wasn’t sure whether to feel elated, or terrified. Right now she was leaning towards terrified. This was _Helga_ hanging off of her. And while she found herself crushing on the strong and independent young woman, she also threatened and even pounded on Renee on a daily basis. She was beginning to realize that these vikings did not understand the concept of personal space. It wasn’t just a coincidence with Hiccup’s friends. 

“Good.” The hand finally came off her mouth, leaving Renee to suck in another deep breath. 

“Gods, I thought, you _were_ him.” Renee gasped. She placed her hand on her chest, trying to steady her shaken nerves as she breathed in and out. 

“Is this, how we’re always, gonna meet?” She wheezed between deep breaths before turning to face the youth. 

“This is only the second time.” Helga rolled her shoulders back in a shrug. 

“Actually, it’s the third time. But for fun, we’ll just say it was the second.” Renee was quick to force a smile and rethink her answer. Not wanting to be Helga’s punching bag that day. It was bad enough that she was still on the verge of another panic attack and that in itself felt like she was being gut punched by valkyries. 

“You’re doing that weird panicky thing again. Nervous about the holmgang I take it?” Helga asked, seeing Renee gasping for air like a fish out of water. Renee held her index finger up and bent over her stomach looking like she was about to be sick. A mere nod of the head was her only answer. 

“How’s Hiccup taking it?” She asked, surprised to see Renee recoil at her hand on her back. 

Again no answer. A shake of her head was the only reply she received. Helga furrowed her brows. 

“Hey, come on now. Don’t focus on that.” Helga began. She knelt down and grabbed Renee by the back of her knees. Renee let out a surprised yelp as Helga picked her up and held her back up against the side of the cabin. 

“Don’t look down, look at my face.” Helga demanded. She wrapped Renee’s legs around her waist and held her firmly in place. 

“That’s it. Focus on my eyes.” She spoke softly. Trying her hardest to hide any tone of aggression. But with Renee’s alien behavior, it was difficult. She watched as Renee’s emerald green eyes finally gazed upon her sapphire eyes. 

“It’s going to be okay. Okay? And do you know why?” Helga paused, watching as Renee shook her head. She was still gasping for air. She could feel the smaller teen trembling against her with each rasping breath she took. “Because you’re the best damn sword fighter this side of Luk Tuk. You’re better than you think you are. I’ve seen you fight, and enjoy yourself.” Helga reassured her as she moved her hands from Renee’s thighs up to her jaw. Using her own upper body strength to hold Renee up against the wall. She rubbed her thumbs in gentle circular motions against Renee’s cheeks in a soothing manner. She could feel Renee losing herself into her fingers as the weight of Renee's head leaned into her hands. 

“But I’m, going to lose. I know, I am. You know, the c-conse-consequences if I lose.” Renee had found her voice. Tears welled from her eyes. 

“He’s going to have to suck it up. Because I’m not going to be his bride, and you are not going to be his thrall. Snotlout tells me he cheats. You know what they say about cheaters?” She again paused, watching as Renee again shook her head. Helga leaned in closer. “Cheaters, never, win.” She tilted her head before she pressed her lips against Renee’s. 

Renee wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t tell if her heart was racing because of her panic attack, or because of the kiss. Feeling herself slipping, she grabbed onto Helga’s shoulders. While Helga moved her hands back down to her thighs. 

“Wait this—This doesn’t feel, right.” Renee tried to pull away from Helga when she felt Helga’s hand stray from her thighs. She was only sixteen. Sure she was attracted to Helga. But she felt insecure with things getting sexual. 

“What, us kissing?” Helga asked, seeing Renee flushing bright red under her dusting of freckles. 

Renee shook her head and tugged at Helga’s stray arm with no effect. Unable to form words due to embarrassment. 

“You really haven’t been in a relationship before, have you?” Helga asked, watching as Renee shook her head shyly. 

“And I suppose your uncle never gave you _the talk_ yet either?” Helga frowned as Renee held a record for shaking her head that day. 

“Well, it’s simple,” Helga cleared her throat. Seeing those emerald eyes on her made this situation more uncomfortable than Renee was already in. “Guys have cocks, but we girls have snatches. Sex is what happens when two people love each other and explore each other yadda, yadda pregnancy happens if yer not careful. But since it’s you and me, nothing to worry about.” Helga leaned in to try and kiss Renee, only for Renee to pull back. 

“What now?” Helga asked, frustrated. 

“It still doesn’t feel, right. Maybe because we’re in an alley, out in the open? I mean, what if Edmund comes along, and finds us? Or Hiccup, or the others?” Renee whimpered. 

Helga stalled. Renee made a good point. 

“Fuck…” Helga cussed under her breath. 

“And, I’m honestly, too tired to do anything, right now. Panic attacks, ya know?” Renee sighed. Her lips quivering as she smiled. 

“I’m just. Going to. Lay my head down, for a moment. Okay?” She laid her head down against Helga’s collar bone, resting her forehead on the side of Helga’s neck. The warmth, coupled with the sound of her beating heart soothed Renee. Leading her to forget why she was out to begin with. She’d found her solace in a most unlikely of place. Hearing no objection from Helga told her she could relax and close her eyes as she listened to Helga’s soothing respire. She had only expected to rest for a moment. Sleep was an unexpected, happy accident as she felt safe resting in Helga’s arms.


	8. Winter Follies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special. Just a bunch of winter themed drabbles inspired by some random thoughts about tiny child I posted on tumblr.

Renee snuck along the cabins and tents. Her eyes wide and alert. Pausing every now and then to listen. The first snow had fallen the previous night, covering the area in a white blanket of snow. Sure to everyone else the tiny ice crystals were beautiful. But to Renee they meant pain and death. Mostly pain. 

Every snowfall growing up she had become her cousins personal target for snowball fights. One year she wound up with a broken arm because her eldest cousin threw a little too hard. Trying to enjoy Yule with a broken arm was a lot of fun for Renee. This year she was going to try make it without getting hit by a snowball. 

She tiptoed through an alley and picked up a discarded shield, holding it in front of her as she approached the opening. She peered out, her eyes scanning the area ahead of her. So far no sign of her cousins. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she proceeded onward, clutching her shield close. 

She managed to make her way back to the chieftain’s cabin without encountering her cousins. It was within sight as she drew near. She huffed a sigh of relief and began to approach the cabin. Only to spot a snowball inbound. She quickly put the shield up in front of her with a shout. The snowball exploded into powder upon impact with the shield. She looked up, wondering where that could have come from. She then saw her cousins, Virgil and little Konall on the roof. Her stomach sank to hear them giggling like goblins. No sign of Ivan anywhere. 

She held up the shield once more as Virgil and Konall began to throw snowballs at her. She pushed her way through, praying to any god listening that her shield holds up to the torment. 

Virgil had swung down and hopped off the roof. Renee whimpered and began to back up as he advanced her. She bumped into something solid and looked behind her. Ivan blocked her path. In the wake of being pummeled by snow, she didn’t hear Ivan approach from behind. 

“Eheh, hi, uh. Ivan.” Renee forced a smile as she pulled away from him. 

“Got a riddle for ya. If you can answer it, you can get inside without being hit with a snowball.” Ivan smirked, pleased with himself as he tossed the snowball in the air and caught it. 

“O-okay.” Renee grew nervous as she watched him catch the snowball. Ivan was bad at riddles. But he always managed to stump her. 

“What’s black and white, and red all over?” He asked, cocking a brow. 

Renee’s smile fell. Ivan just had told the world’s most impossible riddle. It had many outcomes and any number of answers could be wrong according to him. Renee swallowed loudly. 

“An em-embarrased zebra?” She offered as her answer. Her eyes grew rounder as he snickered and yanked her shield away from her. Tossing it off to the side and out of her reach. She watched helplessly as it hit the snow with a loud crunch. 

“You never were the bright one were ya? The answer,” He cocked his arm back. “Is _you_.” He then threw the snowball. 

Renee did not have time to react. She fell onto her back with a cry as the snowball smashed into her face. 

 

 

Renee shook the memory from her mind as a chill in the air hit her. 

“I’m sorry, what were we talking about?” Renee looked over to Helga. Feeling sheepish for having gotten lost in thought while Helga excitedly talked about all the fun things they would be doing together. 

“I was talking about snowball fights. Finally we have four kids to break off into teams of two for a snow battle.” Helga explained. 

“Yeah… Here’s the thing. I don’t exactly, _do_ , snowball fights. I’m usually target practice.” Renee admitted. 

“One time I spent Yule with a broken arm, and another with a black eye because of snowballs.” She looked away. 

“As long as you’re on my team, that won’t happen.” Helga promised, shoving her playfully. 

Renee stumbled forward and looked at Helga, the corner of her lips twitched up into a smile. She could hardly believe that her first year on Berk was almost over. They were nearing the winter solstice. It would be her first Yule with her now girlfriend. 

“So uh, what else do you guys do around here for fun in the winter?” Renee asked. Trying to change the topic. 

“Well, there’s sledding, skiing, and the ice gets so thick in some places you can walk out on it. Sometimes the adults like to get out on the ice and smack a lump of coal around with sticks. Though, to be fair, they usually wind up smacking each other over the head with those sticks too. It’s quite a sight to see.” Helga explained with an excited tone. 

“Sounds _exciting_.” Renee tried to sound and look excited, but the idea sounded boring to her in brutal honesty. She wasn’t terribly athletic and the thought of sports bored her. But the idea of getting to spend Yule with someone she loved, and who loved her back made it sound bearable. 

 

* * *

 

Renee stood at the door, hesitant for what awaited her on the other side. She spent last night bundled in her sleeping fur and listening to the winds howling through the house. At some point in the night when she finally fell asleep, Toothless had curled up around her. She woke up to his movement early that morning. Being cold in the void of his presence made her aware of just how bitter it was outside. 

In the past week the wind grew colder and colder, forcing her to have to bundle in new layers with each passing day. She didn’t care if she looked ridiculous to others. She was warm. That was all that mattered. 

 _You’re not home with your cousins. You’re somewhere else. Surrounded by friends. There’s no need to be afraid to go outside._ She tried reminding herself. But several past injuries resulting in winter merriment had left her timid about going outside. 

She sucked in a deep breath behind her scarf and was about to push the door open when Toothless bounded past her through the ajar door. She stumbled and fell backwards. She felt hands grab her just before she hit the floor, causing her to look back. 

“Sorry about that. Toothless gets so excited about fresh snow.” Hiccup laughed awkwardly as he helped her back to her feet. 

“At least one of us is excited.” Renee looked away. She was hesitant about stepping foot outside. In the sudden gust of wind that came in, she’d felt like her eyes had been stabbed by daggers. 

“Oh surely it can’t be that bad. I’m sure you’ve seen snow where you come from?” Hiccup asked, his hand resting on the latch. 

“Yeah, we got snow where I came from.” Renee admitted. Not wanting to tell him the hundreds of times she became a living target for her cousins. 

“So then what’s stopping you? I’m sure your team mates are out there waiting for you.” He smiled before pushing the door open and stepping outside. 

Renee sighed. He was right. The only thing stopping her was herself. She hitched up her double layer trousers and began to march her way outside. 

She stood on the small porch of the Haddock house, her hands under her arms, and looked around. Berk was covered in fresh snow. While adults were busy with morning chores, the children were enjoying the first snow of winter with their friends. Even the dragons seemed to partake in the winter fun. 

“I guess it’s not all _that_ bad.” She mused as she stepped out off the porch. She looked around her feet as she stepped out into the snow. It came up to her ankles where she stood. Other places looked deceptively shallow. 

Sucking in a deep, cold breath, she took another step. Soon as that foot touched the ground, it shot out from under her. Causing her to fall on her back. 

“I stand corrected. It _is_ bad.” She whined. She struggled to get back on her feet, but was hindered by her multiple layers. She lay on her back, catching her breath. 

 _This is fine. I can just lay here like a lump on a gronkle all day till someone comes back. It’s nice to just watch the clouds and roofs roll over head anyway. Wait._ She thought to herself. 

She looked around. She had begun sliding on her back down the slope. She struggled to grab a hold of something but her struggling just picked up momentum as she began to slide even faster. 

The faster she slid, the louder her wail as she flew down the slope. Children had paused in what they were doing to catch a glimpse of the funny dressed dragon rider sliding without a sled or shield down the icy slope. She suddenly went airborne. Hitting a sledding ramp made of snow one of the children had built. 

She finally came to a halt when she disappeared in a five foot deep snow drift. She lay where she landed in a heap. Panting. 

“I’m ready to go back to bed now.” She whimpered, only to yelp as more snow fell on her from the roof overhead. She whined in frustration. 

“You know, you don’t have to do anything crazy to get my attention. I already love you.” Renee looked up, relieved to see the familiar silhouette of Helga peering down at her. 

“Oh thank Thor. Get me outta here will ya?” Renee reached up, but couldn’t budge. She was stuck. 

Helga rolled her eyes and reached down. With a yank, she managed to pull Renee high enough to glimpse freedom, before she slipped and fell back in. Unfortunately for Helga, she was yanked down with Renee and fell in on top of her. 

“At least the view is nice in here.” Renee looked up at Helga on top of her in an awkward position. Though Helga couldn’t see it, she could hear the smirk in her tone. Helga stared daggers at her before breaking out in laughter. 

 

* * *

 

Hiccup looked around the mead hall, counting heads as he oversaw the evacuation of the tribe into the shelter. As Bucket predicted, a severe winter blizzard was blaring down on them. He’d been counting heads, ensuring everyone was inside. But they were minus one. 

“Helga. Where’s Runny?” He looked towards her, seeing the small auxiliary team huddled together by the fire. But Renee was nowhere to be seen. 

Helga looked around and shrugged. 

“Can’t say that I’ve seen her at all today.” Helga admitted. Hiccup grew concerned. 

“Astrid. Keep watch, make sure everyone is comfortable.” He turned to her. 

“Hiccup, you can’t go out there. It’s coming down hard.” She warned, worry in her tone. 

“A chief takes care of his own, remember? I’ll be back before you know it.” He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek before parting. Astrid watched as Toothless toddled after him. That outsider was going to be the death of one of them. She could feel it. With a sigh, she turned to her duty at hand. 

Hiccup stepped outside, holding an arm up over his face to block the wind. As Astrid said, the snow was coming down in clumps hand over fist. To the point that it was a white out if the sun hadn’t set. 

The wind buffeted him, pushing him back. He held onto Toothless who braced him with his head. 

“Thanks bud.” His jaw tightened. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew exactly where Renee was. Mounting his saddle, the two began the slow march up to the chieftains house into the blustering winds. 

It was far more dangerous than he expected. Twice they had to dodge collapsing perches and homes. He had learned to stay away from the abandoned houses after narrowly being buried by snow avalanching from the tops. He could hear the homes groaning and roofs collapsing from the weight of the snow here and there amidst the deafening wind. He knew there was going to be extensive repair come spring thaw. But for now he had Renee to worry about. 

He finally reached his house and dismounted. He heaved a sigh of relief seeing Renee huddled near the dying fire once he opened the door. 

“Get your winter gear on. You’re going to the Mead hall.” Hiccup ordered, watching as Renee flitted her eyes up at him. 

“Co-cold.” She muttered with a shake of her head. Sitting defiantly by the dying fire with her knees pulled up to her chest. 

Hiccup frowned and entered the house further, collecting her clothing layers before tossing them in her lap. 

“That was an order, Runny. Not a suggestion.” He said firmly. Toothless stood at the door, his eyes darting in a nervous way as he refused to come in. Hiccup glanced back, seeing Toothless was not at his side and behaving in a concerning way. He looked up at the rafters and grew increasingly worried as he listened to the winds buffeting the home. 

He looked back down at the tiny teen who barely budged from beneath the pile of clothes in her lap. The wood groaned as another wind gust struck the house. Hearing Toothless whine anxiously, he lost his patience. Hiccup did not have time to waste. He picked up her belongings and then hiked her up beneath his arm. 

Renee struggled against him and whined objectively as he pulled her out of the house. He knew she didn’t want to go out in the cold. But it was safer outside than it was in the house at the moment. 

Soon as he pulled her free of the house, the house began to rattle as the roof collapsed in on itself. Hiccup looked back, eyes round as he looked at the damage as lumber settled in and snow filled the home where they had once been. Had they dawdled any longer they would have been beneath that debris. 

“What the Hel were you thinking?” Hiccup shouted, sitting her down beside Toothless. 

“You could have been killed staying in there.” He continued, watching as she stood in the blistering cold winds, her arms wrapped around her. 

“Well?” He demanded. Unaware that he’d awoken a terrible memory in the child. She suddenly collapsed in the snow, trembling as she pulled herself up into a fetal position. Her hands covered her ears as she shook uncontrollably. Sobs could barely be heard over the howling winds. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Hiccup found he couldn’t stay mad at her. He pulled her into his arms as Toothless held his wings over them to protect them from the winds. 

“I-I’m sorry. ‘M sorry.” Renee repeated over and over. Tears streaming down her face. 

“It’s going to be alright.” Hiccup reassured her, wiping away her tears as he held her close. 

“No it’s n-not. You’re, you’re mad at me. Gon’ hurt me.” She sobbed. 

“When have I ever hurt you?” Hiccup asked. He watched as she looked up at him with wide eyes as though realization had hit her. 

“Ne-never.” She choked back a sob and looked away. 

“I’m sorry if I sounded mad. I was only scared. Scared I would lose you.” Hiccup apologized. 

“S-sorry.” Renee sniffled as she looked back up at him. 

“It’s alright. You’re safe. That’s all that matters.” He promised as he began helping her put her heavier clothes on. 

“Now let’s get you to the Mead Hall and warmed up. I’m sure by now they’re passing out warm cider.” Hiccup promised with a smile as he picked her up and sat her down in the saddle. He then wrapped her sleeping fur tightly around her before mounting the saddle behind her. 

The journey back seemed faster as they were traveling with the winds. Hiccup was relieved to make it back to the warmth of the Mead Hall in one piece after a few close calls on the journey back. 

Toothless shook the collected snow off as Hiccup pulled Renee off the saddle and sat her down gently. He smiled, watching as the small teen joined her team by the fire. He could finally feel his tension melt away as he relaxed. Everyone was finally accounted for in the Mead Hall. A tap on the shoulder drew his attention and he turned. Only to find Astrid behind him. 

“I know what you’re going to say.” Hiccup began. Seeing the concern in her eyes. 

“I was a fool to go out there. That I should have waited until the storm broke. But here’s the thing. If I didn’t, it, it would have been too late.” He prattled on. Only to grow silent as Astrid pressed her lips against his. 

“I’m just relieved to have you back. Your father would be proud of you.” She smiled. 

“You think?” He asked, looking back toward the Omega team to see Renee immersed in Helga’s embrace, her arms wrapped around Renee protectively as the team laughed and told jokes. Their laughter blended in with the jovial din of the Mead Hall. Astrid hummed in agreement. 

“Just don’t ever do a fool hardy stunt like that again without backup.” She hissed, yanking him to her level by the neck of his tunic and grabbing his attention. 

“Okay, okay. You have my word.” Hiccup promised. 


End file.
